Фэнтези Поле
by Yosephineee
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa begitu mempercayai orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal? Aku pernah, pun masih akan mempercayainya. Dan sekarang, biarkan aku menceritakan kisahku. Lingkaran membingungkan yang mengurungku di Ladang Pelangi bersama seseorang bernama Scorpius Malfoy. / !AU—sebuah request lama dari megu takuma dan Madge Undersee sekaligus archive tahun lalu. RnR? :)


Seperti seharusnya, langit sedang berwarna merah darah, dihiasi dengan serabut-serabut warna jingga dan awan-awan ungu. Angin sepoi memangku harum lilac, menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Matahari oranye cerah sudah hampir bersembunyi di ufuk barat. Baiklah, ia hanya harus menunggu sejenak lagi. Sejenak, sampai langit mengubah warnanya menjadi keabuan.

Sembari menggigit _cookies almond_ bekal dari rumah, ia menilik benaknya. Sudah berapa ratus kali ia menunggu di sini? Di bawah pohon _peach_ yang meranggas, menapaki rerumputan berwarna biru safir, memandangi padang dengan segerombolan lebah kuning menyala di atasnya, menunggu langit merah berubah menjadi abu-abu. Dan juga ... sampai kapan ia harus menunggu di sini?

Oh, sejujurnya ia tidak peduli. Ia tak mengeluh. Ia senang menunggu di sini. Ia senang kala rasa penasaran itu menggerogotinya bagai penyakit; angannya mengembara digiring angin sampai ke ladang pelangi. Ia senang—ia tahu bahwa setiap hari, di akhir penantian yang membosankan itu, seorang pangeran tampan dengan sarkasme yang berlebihan akan datang tepat di depan matanya.

Lalu bagaikan _slide_ yang digeser, langit mengubah warnanya menjadi kelabu suram. Kapas-kapas ungu yang bergelayut raib entah kemana. Ia dilingkupi kegelapan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu keras, _excited_, karena sebentar lagi yang dinanti akan tiba.

Hanya sekejap lagi.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti...

"_Hello, Beaver_."

Ah, perhitungannya belum pernah salah.

.

.

Фэнтези Поле

© Yosephineee

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

_2.172 words only._

.

_Just wait._

_Wait for me_

.

"Sudah kubilang beratus kali, Malfoy," dengan sengaja ia menggantungkan nada akhirnya. Rose menggigit _almond cookies_nya. Keping terakhir yang tersisa.

"Aku tampan?"

Si gadis—Rose Weasley—mendelikkan manik safirnya ke arah Scorpius Malfoy. Mengerling pemuda yang sosoknya selalu datang tanpa suara, tanpa tanda, tetapi selalu pada saat yang sama. Rose tidak pernah menyerah, tetapi terus menunggu dan menunggu di tempat yang sama. Toh perhitungan gadis jenius itu tak pernah meleset.

Oh, dan untuk jawaban itu. Yeah, Scorpius Malfoy adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah Rose temui. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang platinum yang menyala-nyala kala cahaya remang rembulan menyantroninya. Wajahnya tak bercela—matanya bagai kelereng abu-abu bening, dagunya lancip, tulang pipinya tinggi, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas—oh, dan jangan lupakan sepasang bibir tipis merah muda itu. Aroma tubuhnya seperti daun mint yang baru di petik, pun wangi nafasnya bagai teh hijau yang Rose teguk di pagi hari. Benar-benar raja dari segala _gary-stu_, bukan?

Tetapi apakah Rose akan mengakuinya? Tidak. Walaupun langit kelabu di atas ubun-ubunnya runtuh, ia tak akan pernah mau mengaku bahwa Scorpius Malfoy tampan. Gengsi dirinya berada jauh atas pemuda itu. Sudah mengalir di peredaran darahnya sejak berabad-abad lalu.

Jadi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius, Rose beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melempar kantung bekalnya yang dengan perlahan menguap menjadi asap beraroma _cinnamon_ bakar.

"Kemana kita hari ini?" Rose melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan menantang. "Kuharap kita tidak ke tempat-tempat konyol seperti sirkus, atau festival, atau apa pun itu. Aku sudah muak kau ajak menjadi bintang utama."

Scorpius menarik alis kanannya ke atas. Sebuah seringai menari-nari di bibirnya, membuat sesuatu meletup di dalam dada Rose. "Konyol? _Ck_," ia mendengus, "konyol tetapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan? Menikmati saat semua mata boneka memelototimu. Ketika kita menyatukan—"

"_Okay, I enjoyed it. Can we move_?" potong Rose tak sabar.

Masih segar di memori gadis itu ketika Scorpius Malfoy datang seperti biasa pada dua atau tiga masa sebelum detik ini. Menariknya untuk memasuki sebuah festival yang dipenuhi boneka beruang warna-warni yang hidup, menari-nari bersama di atas panggung, menjadi pawang dari binatang-binatang sirkus—yang tentunya juga boneka—lalu melompati rintangan dan bola api, dan diakhiri dengan saling berbagi kecupan ringan di atas udara.

Terlewat manis dan menyenangkan. Rose menikmatinya, sungguh. Hanya saja untuk hari ini, ia ingin sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Scorpius menjentikkan jarinya, mengubah udara kosong menjadi setangkai bunga _chrysanthemum_ merah. Ia memberikan setangkai bunga itu pada Rose, lalu beringsut mendekati gadis itu. Rona kemerahan mulai menjalari wajah si gadis.

Rose mundur ke belakang, menjauhi Scorpius yang maju ke arahnya sambil menyeringai. Udara di sekitarnya menjadi begitu berat—dan ia tak berani menggapai-gapai udara. Ini saat genting. Ada waktunya ketika jantung Rose bekerja berpuluh kali lebih keras dan lututnya terasa sekenyal agar-agar.

Dan ketika punggung gadis itu akhirnya menempel protektif pada kulit pohon, Scorpius mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Rose, lalu mengecupnya ringan. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

Katanya, "Kau tidak boleh lupa aku bisa membaca benakmu ..." dengan sengaja ia gantungkan nada akhir dari kalimatnya. Memberi sedikit jeda yang terlampau dramatis. "Sayang," lanjutnya dengan seringai penuh kepuasan.

Jantung Rose—lagi-lagi—meledak.

.

.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Scorpius mengajak Rose menapakkan kedua telapak kakinya di tanah berwarna kehijauan ini. Keempat manik mereka disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan. Danau dengan air berwarna _baby pink_ jernih—beberapa ikan sempat melompat, termasuk seekor ikan berbulu _lime green_ yang begitu imut. Di seberang danau terhampar kebun apel dengan buah merah ranumnya yang menggantung di setiap dahan. Wangi sakura terhirup oleh indera penciuman mereka; samar-samar rungu mereka menangkap denting harpa.

Rose sudah akan menanyakan lokasi mereka ketika ia ingat kalau Scorpius tak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Gadis itu mendesah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet bulu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Mereka membaringkan diri di atas sana. Membiarkan bulu halus itu menusuk kulit mereka, memberikan rasa geli yang nyaman dan menenangkan. Kecipak air dan harum sakura terus berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka saling mendiamkan sambil menikmati keadaan sekitar.

"Ng, Scorp?" Gelombang halus itu memasuki rongga telinga Scorpius, menggetarkan gendang telinganya. "Bukankah itu—"

Scorpius menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rose. Fokusnya menangkap seorang gadis dalam balutan gaun putih polos, melayang anggun. Rambut merahnya digelung ke atas. Senandung lembutnya tersaring ke telinga dua sejoli yang tengah bersantai itu. Lalu, perlahan, sosok itu hilang ditelan pepohonan apel.

Lily Potter. Salah satu peri hutan yang keanggunannya tak terkalahkan. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, seringainya menggoda gadis yang merengut di sampingnya.

"Lily? Oh, ya, dia cantik. Memangnya kau; _Beaver_."

Gadis bersurai ginger itu membelalakan matanya galak. Kenapa pria jelek—oh, coret kata itu—di sebelahnya ini senang sekali memanggilnya _beaver_? Ia bukan berang-berang! Ia hanya manusia yang terjebak di negeri entah apa ini, terpantul-pantul ke setiap sudut dunia ilusi, lalu akhirnya tersangkut di hadapan Scorpius Malfoy. Menjadi penanti setianya di bawah pohon peach meranggas.

Ironi yang sempurna.

"_Kau siapa? Di mana ini?"_

"_Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan kembali."_

Percayakah dirimu bila ada mahluk asing tak dikenal yang sekonyong-konyong menguraikan kalimat ambigu seperti itu? Biarkan saja. Biar hanya Rose yang mempercayainya.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?"

Rose Weasley tidak akan pernah tahu dan mengerti, tetapi satu-satunya alasan Scorpius Malfoy mengatakan kalau ia mengejar-ngejar si peri hutan adalah karena Rose dan Lily memiliki banyak kemiripan. Sebut saja; identitas mereka yang sama-sama merupakan jenis bunga, rambut merah, kulit pucat. Tetapi biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia Scorpius sendiri.

Sebuah senyum licik terkulum di bibir tipis Scorpius. "Tidak hari ini," jawabnya ringan. _Tidak hari ini dan tidak akan pernah_.

"Oh."

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya mengizinkan khayal mereka pergi kemana pun yang mereka inginkan.

Termasuk dunia lain. _Alternate universe_, jawab Scorpius kalau Rose bertanya. Yang Rose ingat, ia pernah tinggal di sana. Tempat yang tidak spesial; manusia tidak pernah sesempurna Scorpius Malfoy, rumput berwarna hijau, langit tidak pernah berwarna merah darah. Tidak menarik.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Rose merindukan tempat itu. Apa? Apa? Kenapa ia tidak ingat? Kalaupun bertanya, Scorpius tidak akan menjawabnya. Kenapa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar cepat di kepalanya. Otaknya berasap—kelelahan dengan pergerakan yang sedang terjadi. Rose adalah gadis jenius, bahkan Scorpius mengakui hal itu, tetapi kenapa ia tidak mendapat jawaban atas pernyataannya selama ini?

Dahulu, sebelum tiba saatnya ia menanti Scorpius di bawah pohon _peach_ itu, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kosong di samping pondoknya. Membaca setiap lembar dari ratusan ribu buku koleksi Astoria Greengrass—gadis muda yang cantik dan berusia hampir tiga milenium—dan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Percuma. Ia tak bisa menemukan apapun. Tidak ada buku yang memiliki hubungan dengan _alternate universe_. Dan jujur saja, semakin hari, otaknya semakin digerogoti rasa penasaran.

Rose mendesah pelan-pelan. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, mengistirahatkan aktivitas otaknya yang kacau. Cukup, Rose. Kau memiliki Scorpius di sisimu dan itu cukup—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, ya?" Bariton lirih itu membuat kelopak mata Rose kembali membuka. Iris safir dibaliknya kosong, tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun. "Kau masih Rose Weasley yang dulu."

"Apa itu, Scorp? Kumohon, kali ini saja," bisik Rose mengalahkan desau angin.

Pemuda di sisinya membalik posisinya miring. Abu-abu bertemu biru. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Scorpius.

"Lain kali, Rose."

"Scorp? Kau..."

Kedua telapak tangan Scorpius menjangkau pipi Rose. Ibu jarinya meraba halus permukaan kulitnya; kening, kelopak mata, pipi, berhenti di bibir. Pemuda itu menancapkan fokusnya ke dua belah bibir marun itu.

Baik Scorpius ataupun Rose tidak menghitung. Entah beberapa detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Bersua; saling mengecap, menggigit, melumat. Menikmati satu sama lain.

Ada yang berbeda, Rose sadar akan hal itu. Ciuman Scorpius kali ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seolah pemuda itu akan segera pergi dari kehidupan barunya, lalu meninggalkannya menanti di bawah pohon _peach_ untuk selama-lamanya.

Seolah Scorpius Malfoy tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapannya lagi ...

...

...

...

_Ugh_, pemikiran macam apa itu?

Rose segera menepis jauh-jauh pikiran bodoh itu.

"S-Scorpius," ia memberanikan diri bersuara, "ada yang salah denganmu."

Tubuh Scorpius menegang. Ia melepaskan panggutannya pada leher Rose namun tetap meminimalis jarak diantara mereka. Hembus napasnya masih menggelitik leher jenjang itu.

"Kau tidak bertanya," sahutnya berat.

Kedua lengan Rose bergerak merangkul tubuh Scorpius. Melindungi tubuhnya dan pemuda itu dari udara dingin. Pun langit kembali berubah menjadi berwarna hitam legam; disebari kerlap-kerlip bintang. "Aku tidak bertanya."

Bagi Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy adalah pemuda yang begitu misterius. Ia selalu dapat membaca pikiran Rose, mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat-saat tertentu, memberinya rasa hangat dan perlindungan. Tetapi sebaliknya, Scorpius Malfoy selalu membiarkannya menanti, ia selalu membalas setiap ucapan Rose dengan sarkasme, menggoda setiap peri hutan yang lewat di depan matanya.

Dan tentu saja yang paling mengesalkan, setiap pertanyaan mengenai _alternate universe_, lokasi tempat mereka berkencan tiap malam, dan bahkan tentang pemuda itu sendiri, tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Seakan rangkaian kata-kata itu begitu berat terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku—"

"Tolong jangan katakan itu," sambar Scorpius tajam. "Biarkan saja seperti ini, oke?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Namun seperti biasanya, ketika bibir dingin si pemuda mendarat di atas bibirnya, kerutan di keningnya hilang—tergantikan dengan seberkas senyum manis di balik panggutan-panggutan itu.

Kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' menjadi kalimat terlarang ketika Rose sedang bersama Scorpius. Pemuda itu tidak pernah berkata pun mau mendengar dua kata ajaib itu. Hubungan mereka bagai tanpa ikatan apapun.

Dan sekali lagi, bagi Rose Weasley, itu semua cukup.

Mungkin penantiannya di bawah naungan langit merah darah dan pohon _peach_ meranggas dirasa sangat memuakkan. Mungkin rasa cemburunya terasa membakar taktala melihat pemuda itu menggoda Lily Potter atau peri hutan lainnya. Mungkin rasa penasarannya terhadap _alternate universe_ belum bisa dijawab. Mungkin sikap misterius Scorpius belum dapat terbaca hingga detik ini. Mungkin Scorpius tidak mencintainya.

Tidak apa-apa. Gadis itu tidak mengeluh.

Karena ia tahu penantian itu akan berujung kencan yang selalu menarik.

Dan Scorpius Malfoy tidak pernah mencium Lily Potter atau peri hutan lain seperti yang ia lakukan pada Rose Weasley.

_Alternate universe_ terdengar membosankan baginya—walaupun ia tetap ingin sekali mengunjunginya. Sekali lagi, mungkin?

Sikap misterius Scorpius adalah daya tarik tersendiri dan ia telah jatuh pada sikap misterius itu. Tak masalah juga jika Scorpius tidak mencintai Rose Weasley. Karena Rose Weasley mencintai Scorpius Malfoy.

Dan. Itu. Cukup.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lagi."

Langit berubah warna menjadi _navy blue_. Matahari oranye cerah menyembulkan wajahnya sedikit di ufuk timur, tersenyum pada dua sejoli yang terduduk di depan pondok kayu itu.

"Kau cantik hari ini," puji Scorpius. Fokusnya terarah pada wajah porselen Rose. "Nanti sore kau akan pakai apa?"

"Menyindir?"

Scorpius menyeringai. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menepuk-nepuk celana panjangnya pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rose Weasley ikut berdiri.

Ia merentangkan tangannya, mengundang tubuh Rose untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu menurut. Ia maju beberapa langkah, mengubur dirinya dalam hangat tubuh Scorpius.

Sedikit lagi, pikir Rose. Dialog yang sama, lalu kecupan selamat tinggal yang sama, dan—

Rose hapal seluruhnya.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan kembali," bisik Scorpius. Wangi teh hijau kembali merasuki indera penciuman Rose.

Gadis itu tersenyum hampa. "Selalu, 'kan?"

Si pemuda memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Menopang dagu Rose dengan telunjuknya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir itu sekali lagi. Rose terkekeh.

"Sampai ketemu." Ia melambai pada Scorpius yang berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh ke belekang. Rose memandangi sosok itu sampai tinggal titik kecil di ujung padang rumput.

_Aku mencintaimu_...

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersentak. Dengan segera, ia mengambil sehelai kain putih di pagar untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Derit pintu dan harum teh hijau menyambut kepulangannya.

"Oh, setidaknya masih ada teh hijau," Rose menyeruput tehnya yang mengepul. Pandangannya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, memoles senyum pada bibirnya—lagi, "dan sweater wol baru. Aku tidak perlu kedinginan sepanjang hari."

Lalu yang senandung riang Rose Weasley akan terdengar dari pondok itu sampai langit berubah menjadi merah darah.

Dan Scorpius akan kembali.

Rutinitas yang membingungkan, bukan begitu?

© 2013

**OOooOO**

**A/N:**

Hei, _guys. I'm back! _X)

Sudah berapa abad aku nggak mampir dan menulis lagi? Sebenernya ini juga Cuma tulisan lama yang aku edit sana-sini, udah pernah jadi birthday-ficnya **Madge Undersee **juga, cuma nggak aku post h3h3

Terus, aku juga mau minta maaf karena udah nggak bisa ngelanjutin DPSOM. Aku udah lupa itu plotnya gimana dan _I'm very very very busy lately. So… let my apologize from the bottom of my deepest heart_. Yea hiperbola abis. /tampoled

Pada bingung, ya, sama maksud fanfic ini? Boleh aku jelasin? Jadi, anggap aja Rose udah meninggal. Alternate universe itu dunia yang kita tinggalin ini. Scorpius adalah malaikat maut yang seksi dan tampan. Sementara dunia yang ditempati Rose itu kayak semacam tempat jiwa-jiwa yang udah meninggal tapi belom bisa masuk ke surga atau neraka. Dalam kasusnya Rose, dia sebenernya di tahan sama Scorpie buat nggak pergi karena setelah melakukan tugasnya menarik nyawa Rose dari raganya, Scorpie malah diem-diem jatuh cinta sama Rose dan nggak mau Rose pergi ke Surga atau Neraka. Jadi ya Scorpie menjerat Rose dengan pesonanya dan gitu-gitu-gitu, deh.

Memang ini agak nyinet dan agak menjurus-menjurus sih. Dan… OOC ga, sih? Bahahaha.

Omong-omong, kemungkinan aku baru bisa balik ke sini lagi sekitar bulan Maret atau April, tapi nggak janji. H3h3.

Dan happy new year, walaupun telat 13 hari hihi^^

_So, give me a feedback? I've missed your reviews, _loh gaisss! XD


End file.
